


Hear Me Out

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [51]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Biotics, Birthday Smut, Checking out, Dedication, Desk Sex, Dinner, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Candy, Eye Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Humor and Fluff and Smut, I'm broken, Inappropriate Humor, Innuendo, Kisses, Kissing, Language, Love, M/M, Mild Language, Oil, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Shepard is a little shit, Smut, Sneaking Around, Sorry if it's not quite right, Teasing, Trust, birthday gift, date, inappropriate thoughts, my first m/m smut, soiree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: I wrote this as a belated birthday fic, and it's the first time I've ever written m/m smut, so I'm sorry if it's not quite right, also as I was writing, Shepard became a little shit: Hear Me Out is his catchphrase, and if I ever revisit these two again, expect to hear it really often. I also used the writing prompt: If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to seduce me. Anyways, Kaidan and Shepard are forced to make an appearance at a soiree the Council is throwing as a thanks for saving their lives again, but Shepard has his own ideas of how to make the party a little more fun and sexy times ensue...HAPPY BIRTHDAY!





	Hear Me Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joufancyhuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/gifts).



Kaidan’s back was turned to him as he tried to fasten his cufflinks into the sleeves of his tuxedo shirt. Blaize had been sneaking around the hotel, trying not to get ready; he didn’t want to go, but being the first human spectre and savior of the Council, not once but twice—his most recent victory still fresh in everyone’s minds, he had to. The dinner was in his honor, and for him to not make an appearance at all, would be offensive to all involved, even if Blaize Shepard had never been the party type. He’d been more of the intimate get together with close family and friends or go to the movies and/or dinner type. Familiar arms wrapped around Kaidan’s chest and worked at loosening the knot on Kaidan’s tie, arms that were bare because their owner hadn’t deemed it necessary to get dressed at all, making Kaidan roll his eyes.

“You know, K, I was thinking—”

“A dangerous pastime…”

“I know. But, hear me out...what if we didn’t go?”

“Blaize, we’ve been over this...it’s a Council function, and the first and second human Spectres, kind of have to go...not to mention, what kind of message would it send if the guest of honor doesn’t even bother showing up?” Kaidan pulled out of his arms as he turned, ignoring the way his heart sped up seeing Blaize wearing nothing but a pair of forest green pants riding low on his hips; Shepard was doing this on purpose.

He ran a hand through his short and wavy light brown hair, with a dark green streak an inch thick at his right temple. “But you know what sounds ten times better? Staying in, watching a movie and having wild, crazy monkey sex in front of a roaring fire.”

Kaidan chuckled and tossed a brush at him. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.”

"I am...is it working?" 

Blaize winked, running the brush through his hair, flexing his muscles more than necessary, to distract Kaidan as much as possible. When they’d met at Apollo’s a week before, fixing their relationship had been just a glimmer, a faint hope in the back of both their minds, but here they were, like nothing had happened. It was glorious. Blaize sighed, and bent to pick up his own tuxedo shirt, it was obvious he wasn’t going to get his way, at least not before they left…but after they got back was a whole other matter entirely, especially with the way Kaidan was eyeing him as he buttoned up his shirt, re-tightening the knot on his tie that Blaize had loosened. It took everything he had just to maneuver himself into the shuttle waiting to take them to the Presidium where the dinner party was supposed to be held, instead of grabbing Kaidan and kissing him senseless until he forgot about the party.

Blaize caught Kaidan’s eye from over the top of his glass of scotch and all the way across the room, as they mingled; it had been like this all evening, visiting dignitaries all wanting to brush shoulders with the first and second human Spectres trying to keep their attentions. The din of everyone talking over each other, and the classical music wafting out of the speakers was starting to give Kaidan a headache, and for a moment he couldn’t figure out why he’d convinced Blaize that they had to come, but it was probably because he looked dashing in a tux. Bobbing and weaving through the crowd, Blaize stopped to talk with anyone who got in his way so he didn’t make it obvious that he was making a beeline towards his boyfriend, but he got there, sliding onto the barstool next to Kaidan, knocking his shoulder with his own gently as he brushed his hair back from his forehead, the green lock of hair falling obstinately into his eye. Kaidan’s brown eyes sparkled with silent laughter.

“You know, K, I was thinking—”

A deep rumble rolled up from Kaidan’s chest—he was really trying this again? “A dangerous pastime…”

“I know. But, hear me out...there’s an empty office past the garden; we can have a moment to ourselves…on the desk…” Blaize winked.

Finding a moment alone, sounded amazing, but they had to go about it carefully, so as not to get caught or let anyone know what they were up to. Kaidan slipped out first, if Blaize left then Kaidan, everyone would notice, however, if Kaidan went first, then Blaize followed when he could get away, no one would care about Kaidan’s whereabouts; it wasn’t his party after all. It took Shepard almost fifteen minutes to get away, part of Kaidan had expected to be stood up, pacing up and down the floor in the empty office, nervously running his hands through his dark hair, the static build-up from his amp snapping the out of place curls back into position. The door opened behind him, a lock clicking into place, as he turned towards the sound. Blaize’s lips were suddenly on his, hot and hungry, his hands sliding up Kaidan’s chest before going to loosen the knot of his tie, and backing him up into the edge of the desk, sliding him backwards onto it.

Blaize bent over him and as his nimble fingers worked open the buttons of Kaidan’s shirt, he placed featherlight kisses on his exposed skin of his neck and chest, as his hands slid shirt and jacket off onto the floor; touches teasing, barely there at all, but Kaidan’s body was on fire...and that was before Blaize headed south, kissing a burning trail down his stomach and went to his knees widening the gap of his thighs with his hands, shooting Kaidan a mischievous smile. It took no time at all for Shepard to rob his boyfriend of his pants and boxers, before pulling his own clothes off and unceremoniously dropping them into a heap on the floor, but not before retrieving something from the pocket of his pants. A moan rumbled past Kaidan’s lips as Blaize kissed the underside of his erect shaft before slipping a hand between them rubbing his shaft where it curved up towards his stomach before bending his head down to kiss his way up his erection, taking it fully into his hand and giving it a playful tug. Kaidan groaned and arched into his hand, pulsing in his palm under Blaize’s touch as he caressed him with his fingertips, traipsing gently up and down his long, thick erection.

His hand curled around him pumping him slowly, watching as the precum bubbled up from the tip, hazel eyes glinting as he caught the droplet on his tongue, collecting it in his mouth, before he leaned downward and licked him from base to tip. The warm velvety feeling of his tongue against his shaft, nearly made Kaidan come right then. With a mischievous twinkle in his eye, Blaize licked the wide, wet tip with flat, broad strokes; the thick head disappearing between his lips and he sucked lightly before releasing him, Kaidan’s responding moan made him smile. Kaidan generally took the lead, but seeing his lover in a suit—a sight that was unusual in itself—had gotten Blaize all hot and bothered. When he’d asked for a room to be alone in in case the crowd of people got to be overwhelming, one of the servers had told him about the empty office across the garden; he’d just been waiting for the right moment to approach Kaidan and get him there.

He pulled a small bottle of oil out of his pocket.

“Where the Hell did you get that?”

“I stowed it away…just in case. The tux was your demise.” Blaize chuckled.

He unscrewed the lid one handed, using his free hand to stroke his boyfriend gently while his tongue danced across and around the head, lips opening to take him fully into his mouth making his hips jerk under the attentions, as Blaize swallowed around his tip again and again, humming as he sucked hard, the rolling motion massaging the skin on Kaidan’s shaft, using the oil to prep Kaidan’s ass for what was to come. A shiver ran through Kaidan’s body as Blaize ran his hands up and down Kaidan’s arms and across the muscles of his chest and down to his thighs. He grinned down at him as he stood before he kissed his way down his chest, tonguing the skin at one hip joint, taking his erection in one hand; Kaidan let out a contented sigh, eyebrows furrowed in pleasure, arching his hips and thrusting into Blaize’s hand. That was so sexy. Blaize bit his lower lip, before releasing him and lining himself up at his entrance, humming in contentment, as he pressed his pelvis up into Kaidan’s, focusing on the warmth radiating off his body. He leaned down and pressed his mouth to his shoulder, lips drifting along the bare skin before he began working his way upwards, his hand weaving through his short black hair as he pushed up into him slowly taking his erection back into his hand as he kissed the center of Kaidan’s chest softly.

They were both panting quietly. Blaize pushed his entire length into Kaidan slowly, watching his face, gauging his reactions as he drew himself out of him slowly, but not entirely, before he thrust forward making him flare blue; he grinned down at him, a growl dropping from his lover’s lips. Blaize swallowed hard, a shiver racking his body, as he thrust deeper and harder, his hand was strong, movements slow as it glided smoothly over the head of Kaidan’s erection again and again, squeezing his shaft and pushing back down to the base, Blaize holding tighter, his right hand had Kaidan’s shaft in a vice grip, the sensation causing his hips to surge forward, pushing his arousal through Blaize’s tight fist. He felt his muscles starting to clench, Kaidan’s doing the same as Blaize picked up the speed of his hand wrapped around Kaidan’s shaft, pumping him as he pushed forward trying to find his own release; his boyfriend breaking first, his back arching of its own accord as a stream of white sprayed across his chest. He grinned triumphantly down at Kaidan as he came just behind him. they were both panting, sticky, and satisfied.

“We should have done this earlier; we could’ve gone out in a _Blaize_ of glory.”

Kaidan rolled his eyes, burying his face in Blaize’s neck while groaning at the horrible pun—he’d forgotten all about that part, but he loved it, he’d missed it horribly.

“Come on, we should get back to the party.”

“I know. But hear me out…what if we didn’t?” Blaize kissed Kaidan’s nose, lovingly. “I’ve put in my appearance…we can head back to the ship, together and spend some time alone before everyone else gets back.”

“All right, B, you win.”

Blaize pumped his fist in the air triumphantly.


End file.
